Sin Funcionar
by CheiNiAkira
Summary: Qué pasa cuando Steven quiere intentar fusionarse con las Gemas y Garnet tiene una visión de una posible fusión de Sapphire y Steven (Autora Original:Naraku-Stalker)


Steven intenta aprender a fusionarse con gemas.Después de varios intentos fallidos, Garnet ve una visión de futuro que la lleva a creer que Steven probablemente será compatible con Sapphire.Ella no tiene más remedio que relajarse para ayudar a Steven.Pero puede ella?

Granate.StevenPerla.Amatista

Las gemas de cristal descansaban alrededor de la sala de estar.Granate se sentó en el sofá, perdido en sus pensamientos.Pearl caminaba por la casa, sacudiendo el polvo y tarareando una melodía en silencio.Y, Amethyst dormía al lado de Garnet en el sofá, roncando suavemente.

Granate sintió mariposas calientes correr por su brazo y una sonrisa tiró de sus labios redondos.Cada vez que Ruby y Sapphire se separaban momentáneamente en su cabeza para compartir pensamientos o besarse o abrazarse, Garnet sintió que el amor latía a través de su cuerpo.Cerró la mano con fuerza cuando un escalofrío le recorrió la mejilla.Una mezcla de calor y frío recorría su cuerpo cada vez que los dos se mostraban amor.

La puerta de la pantalla se quejó ruidosamente cuando Steven entró en la casa.Ruby y Sapphire se juntaron de nuevo en la mente de Garnet.

"Hola, chicos", dijo Steven con su habitual sonrisa brillante.

"Hola, Steven", dijo Pearl mientras continuaba desempolvando un libro.Garnet asintió a Steven con una pequeña sonrisa y Amethyst gimió, abriendo los ojos lentamente.

"¿Hay alguna misión hoy?"Preguntó Steven, sentado en el borde del sofá.Miró a Garnet con una ceja levantada.

"No", dijo Granate, simplemente.

"Eso es bueno", dijo Steven mientras cambiaba su peso.Steven comenzó a mover la pierna y entrelazaba los dedos.

"Amigo, si tienes que orinar, solo vete", dijo Amethyst mientras se estiraba en el sofá.

"No tengo que orinar", dijo Steven mientras forzaba a su pierna a detenerse.

"Me preguntaba si podría intentar fusionarme con ustedes de nuevo", dijo Steven con una pequeña sonrisa tímida.

"¿Por qué?"Preguntó Perla, poniendo el plumero en la mesa de café.

"Ya te habías fusionado antes", dijo Pearl mientras le indicaba a Amethyst que se acercara al sofá.La amatista puso los ojos en blanco y se incorporó.Pearl se sentó y Amethyst volvió a recostarse con la cabeza apoyada en el regazo de Pearl y los pies apoyados en el muslo de Garnet.

"Eso fue con Connie. Quiero poder fusionarme con gemas, así puedo ayudar más en las misiones", explicó Steven.Pearl volvió su mirada hacia Garnet, esperando su respuesta.Garnet pensó y luego asintió.Las estrellas se levantaron en los ojos de Steven.

"¡¿De Verdad?!"Steven dijo, feliz y rebotó en el sofá.Abrazó a Garnet y luego corrió a su habitación.Las gemas lo observaron mientras sacaba un boombox que encajaba torpemente en sus brazos.

"Creo que la última vez no fue tan buena porque no teníamos música para bailar y porque ustedes no bailaron como usted. Entonces, esta vez tocaré música y bailaré como usted", dijo Steven. mientras colocaba el boombox sobre la mesa.Lo encendió y tocó una canción suave y optimista.La voz de los cantantes fue silenciada y la música instrumental se apoderó de su voz.

"¿Perla?"Steven dijo y le ofreció la mano.Pearl asintió y se levantó, colocando la cabeza de Amethyst en el sofá.Amethyst gimió ante la pérdida de su almohada ósea y se incorporó para mirar.

"Recuerda a Steven. No lo fuerces, siéntelo", dijo Garnet con voz monótona.Steven asintió con la cabeza hacia Garnet y comenzó a bailar lentamente.Se giró con los ojos cerrados y Pearl también bailaba.El elegante baile de Pearl y su elevada altura no se mezclaban bien con los giros letárgicos de Steven.Pearl lo agarró de la mano y comenzó a girarlo más rápido, pero Steven se inclinó demasiado hacia afuera y golpeó su cabeza en la rodilla de Pearl.Cayó y Perla dejó de bailar.

"Steven, ¿estás bien?"Preguntó Perla, flotando sobre él.Steven se frotó la cabeza y se levantó.

"Sí", dijo Steven.

"Supongo que es mi turno de atacar a Steven", se rió Amethyst y se levantó del sofá.Pearl volvió a sentarse cuando Amethyst cambió la estación por una sugerente canción de hip hop.

"Ohh, sí", dijo Amethyst y giró sus caderas.Pearl gruñó cuando Amethyst balanceó su cuerpo de lado a lado.Se pasó los dedos por el pelo blanco y señaló a Steven.

Puso sus brazos frente a él y trató de bailar tan suavemente como Amatista.Bajó las caderas y balanceó su pecho, pero los movimientos eran irregulares y ásperos.La amatista se acercó a Steven, que siguió con movimientos bruscos.Los dos estaban a centímetros de distancia cuando la gema de Amethyst brillaba.Steven miró su propia gema, que estaba pálida, y levantó los brazos, sintiendo la música.Nada le pasó a la gema de Steven y la gema de Amatista se desvaneció lentamente.Ella se encogió de hombros cuando la canción terminó.

"Lo siento, Bud", dijo Amethyst mientras se sentaba junto a Pearl.Garnet se levantó del sofá y Steven sonrió.

"La tercera vez el encanto", dijo Steven, con confianza y Garnet sonrió mientras ajustaba el boombox a una nueva estación.El estéreo tocaba una canción de rap con un bajo fuerte.Los altavoces boomboxes rebotaron al ritmo y Garnet asintió con la cabeza al ritmo.

"Gimmie Gimmie Gimmie. Gimmie eso, todo de dat," el cantante resonó con una voz sedosa.

Garnet sacó sus caderas a la izquierda y la derecha y cruzó las piernas.Ella puntuaba los latidos con los empujes de la cadera y los movimientos de los hombros.Steven sonrió y se unió con un gusano perezoso.Amethyst reprimió una carcajada y Garnet continuó haciendo estallar, bloquear y soltar mientras Steven intentaba hacer el robot.Las gemas de Garnet brillaron de un rojo brillante y Steven sacó sus caderas tan prominentemente como Garnet.Amethyst no pudo contener su risa cuando Steven echó la cabeza hacia atrás y avanzó como un cangrejo.

Steven suspiró cuando Amethyst se cayó del sofá, riendo.Se limpió el sudor de la frente y Garnet apagó la música mientras sus gemas se atenuaban.Steven le dio una sonrisa.

"Vamos a seguir", dijo Steven, con confianza.

Después de una hora de múltiples intentos fallidos de fusión, Steven se sentó en el suelo sudando y conteniendo las lágrimas.

"Está bien, Steven. ¿A quién le importa si no puedes fusionarte con nosotros?"Amatista dijo y se frotó el sudoroso hombro.

"Ya eres una gran ayuda en las misiones", agregó Pearl mientras le ofrecía un vaso de agua.Le entregó el agua a Steven y él frunció el ceño tragándolo.Se limpió la boca después de terminar el vaso.

"Lo sé. Pero, ¿qué pasa si no puedo fusionarme con ustedes en absoluto?"Steven dijo mientras descansaba su cabeza sobre sus rodillas.

En ese momento, Garnet tuvo una vívida visión de futuro.Ella lo recibió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.Ella vio una visión futura de su desconcertante para permitir que Steven intente bailar con Ruby y Sapphire.Ella vio una posibilidad de que Steven fuera capaz de fusionarse solo con Sapphire, pero se calló.Ella amaba a Steven, pero desvestirse era no ser ella misma.

"Lo harás. Solo dale algo de tiempo", sugirió Pearl a pesar de que tenía dudas.

"Sí. Antes de que te des cuenta, te estarás fusionando con todos nosotros", agregó Amethyst.

"Tienes razón. Es solo ... A veces, ni siquiera me siento como una gema", susurró Steven, frotándose la cabeza con una toalla.Creció una sonrisa falsa y asintió con la cabeza hacia las gemas, sugiriendo que estaba bien.Garnet se levantó del sofá y cerró los ojos.Apartó sus propios pensamientos egocéntricos y supo que tenía que desconectar para Steven.

"Inténtalo una vez más", dijo Garnet, cooly.Steven negó con la cabeza, de pie.

"Está bien, Garnet", dijo Steven con su sonrisa falsa que solía hacer para que las gemas se sintieran mejor.Garnet lo vio y negó con la cabeza.

"Solo una vez más", dijo Garnet y Steven asintió con la cabeza.Granate cerró los ojos y respiró hondo.Todo su cuerpo brillaba y se sintió desmoronarse.Los dos se soltaron y la forma de Garnet fue reemplazada por dos pequeñas gemas: Ruby y Sapphire.Las cejas de Steven se alzaron y sus ojos se agrandaron, sorprendidos.Perla y amatista protagonizaron silenciosamente.

"¿Por qué te has desunido?"Preguntó Steven.

"Vi una visión de que pudiéramos fusionarnos", explicó Sapphire con su voz monótona.Ruby asintió y se sentó en el sofá.Amethyst y Pearl se unieron a ella y vieron a Sapphire dar un paso adelante hacia Steven.Ella le besó la mejilla.

"No tenías que deshacerte de mí", dijo Steven mientras se sentía culpable por separar a los dos.Zafiro sonrió.

"A veces, es bueno estar separados", declaró Sapphire, incluso como parte de su anhelado por estar fusionado con Ruby.Pero, ella sintió un calor maternal hacia Steven y flotó hacia el boombox.Escogió una estación y la música revoloteó en el aire como mariposas liberadas.Era únicamente música de piano.Se sumergió y se balanceó en el aire como si la música bailara sola.

Sapphire se volvió hacia Steven y su vestido giró debajo de ella.Ella se acercó a él, le tomó las manos y se las puso a los dos.Ella colocó su pequeño guante en su cintura y ella giró lentamente a Steven.Steven miró sus pies preocupado por pisar los de ella.

"Solo déjate llevar", dijo Zafiro y guíalo en pequeños círculos.Steven respiró y dejó que la guiara, mientras él obedientemente lo seguía.Después de un tiempo, la música calmó sus nervios y bailó con Sapphire, dando pasos cada vez más amplios.Sintió que el mundo a su alrededor desaparecía y no le importaba si se fusionaba más.

Sintió un calor de Zafiro que imaginó que su propia madre le habría dado.Giró y disfrutó del calor irónico.Sintió las lágrimas en sus ojos y acercó a Sapphire para abrazarla.Pero, sintió sus manos agarrar el aire.Abrió los ojos y vio que estaba mirando a Ruby, Amatista y Perla.Lo miraron en shock y él miró sus manos confundido.Pero, no eran sus manos.Tenían una redondez familiar, pero tenían un tinte de color azul lechoso claro.Le recordaba a la luna.

"Steven ... ¡Te fundiste!"Pearl dijo y Steven miró su cuerpo.Podía ver las curvas de su nuevo cuerpo.Tocó su rostro y sintió la suave piel.

"¡De ninguna manera!"Gritó y su nueva voz era angelical.Sintió que sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa y supo que era Sapphire.

"Me fusioné!"Steven no pudo contener su emoción.Corrió al baño, casi golpeando su cabeza contra el marco de la puerta.En el espejo del baño, se veía claramente.

Tenía el pelo azul claro que era casi blanco.Se llevó a cabo en un bollo desordenado y una pieza rizada le hizo cosquillas en la cara.Su rostro era redondo pero azul claro y sus labios estaban llenos.Un ojo gigante con una pupila lechosa lo miró fijamente.¡Tenía un ojo!Dio un paso atrás y miró al resto de sí mismo.Tenía curvas y tenía casi seis pies de altura.Su atuendo era un top que se parecía a Sapphire y tenía grandes alas de seda que cubrían su estómago.Sus piernas estaban cubiertas con una falda que fluía hacia el piso y se abría en la parte delantera y mostraba sus delgadas piernas que tenían cintas que serpenteaban sobre ellas.Parecía una diosa.

Piedra de la luna...

Sabía que su nombre era Moonstone.Moonstone salió del baño y las gemas la miraron fijamente.Caminó hacia Ruby y le besó la frente.

"Volveremos", dijo con su voz angelical y salió de la casa.

Moonstone caminó por la playa y probó sus poderes.Steven se echó a reír y Sapphire sonrió mientras los dos experimentaban con los poderes de Moonstone.Moonstone sonrió y giró a la luz del sol.Cristales de hielo se formaron a sus pies y las olas del mar bailaban con ella.

Steven podría fusionarse con al menos otra gema.A pesar de que sabía que sería de corta duración, estaba tan feliz.

Fin ~

Nota del autor: si quieres saber las canciones con las que bailaban las gemas con Steven, aquí están los títulos y los autores para que puedas buscarlos en Youtube.

Danza de la perla - luciérnagas por Owl City

Danza de la amatista - Fergalicious por Fergie

La danza de granate - Like This by MIMs

Baile de zafiro - A la luna (piano) [Versión final] por Kan Gao

Espero que hayas disfrutado.


End file.
